Dart
'Dart '''is a current member of the Other Railway on the Mainland. He is also a member of Diesel 10's Gang. Personality Dart works at Vicarstown on the Mainland, supporting and assisting Den. Den and Dart have worked together for so long that Dart can often guess what Den is thinking before he can get it out himself. Although not so much the thinker of the duo, he is usually the doer and can be the chattier of the two. He quickly buzzes about, occasionally bashing, crashing, and clanging into things. He can be heard to grumble "Dizzy Diesels!" when something goes wrong. Dart is very able in his work and a valuable team player. Despite being small in size, he is feisty and fast. Dart also likes jokes, sometimes to the annoyance of the other Diesels. If feeling bothered, Dart isn't as devious as Diesel 10, but can get grumpy, gruff, irritable, cantankerous, and sometimes cheeky too, but otherwise he is the quick-witted assistant to Den and the other diesels. Appearances Season 1 "By A Hair" Dart first appears among the many diesels at Diesel 10's late night meeting. He listens as Diesel 10 introduces the next stage of their plan. "Dishonor" Dart is among the diesels sent to Sodor to cause trouble. He watches as Dodge finishes wrecking the trucks. Then, after a short quarrel among their group, he suggests they leave. Everyone then heads back to The Mainland, Dart leading the way. "World Order - Part 1" In a flashback, as the captured engines begin their escape, Diesel 10 shouts for the diesels to follow them. Dart, along with the iron twins and Theodore, begin to chase down their escaped prisoners. "World Order - Part 2" In a flashback, Dart and some diesels search for the escaped engines for a few days. One day, Dart can't keep quiet and asks why Theo treats Diesel 10 like a god. After hearing about his past, Dart brushes it off, telling them to keep moving. Later, those four diesels find the steam engines and chase them. Dart shouts after them, calling them scrap metal. When they slip down a side track, he and 'Arry follow them. Dart rams into Whiff, and tries to knock him off the rails. Suddenly, Whiff's brakes break, and both of them crash into a line of fuel tankers. Dart is killed instantly, and 'Arry rolls up, watching the explosion in shock. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dart has killed: * Whiff ''(Accidental) * Himself (Accidental) Death ;Killed By *Whiff (Accidental) *Himself (Accidental) As Henry is shunting trucks to make a path, Dart begins bumping Whiff, and the two fight for control. Suddenly, Whiff's brakes give out, sending the two engines careening into a line of fuel tankers, killing them both instantly. List Of Appearances Season 1 * "By A Hair" (No Lines) * "Dishonor" * "World Order - Part 1" (Flashback; No Lines) * "World Order - Part 2" (Flashback) Trivia * Dart is one of eight main characters in the series where their first appearance is a cameo, rather than a speaking role. The others being Henry, Gordon, Molly, Rosie, Jeremy, Den, and Amanda. * Dart along with Jeremy and Den, were originally meant to be just background diesels, but were upgraded to official characters. * Dart and Whiff are the last characters to die in a single digit episode. * Dart is the first member of Diesel 10's Gang to die. * Strangely, both Dart and Jeremy are featured in Season 2's opening credits, despite them both being killed in Season 1. Characters Category:Diesel Engines Category:Red Engines Category:Yellow Engines Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Dead Category:Antagonists